It is well known to use television cameras for data acquisition applications, including inter alia, pattern recognition, tracking and image transmission. The use of television cameras for these applications involves inherent disadvantages due to the fact that the requirements of these applications are often incompatible with the basic design purposes of television camera,, i.e. the display of images to the human eye.
Specifically considering applications in point target detection and tracking, television cameras have the disadvantages that the target locating rate is dependent on the relatively low frame rate of television cameras and that the sequential standard raster television scanning system provides high redundancy scanning of irrelevant areas.